1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for electrically connecting an electrical component which is mounted in a housing containing oil, to an electrical unit in which are arranged between the component and the unit at least two cores composed of an electrical conductor and of an insulation surrounding the conductor.
Such an arrangement is used, for example, in transmissions of motor vehicles which are accommodated in housings containing oil. “Electrical components” in the sense of the invention may be, for example, sensors which monitor the rate of rotation of the individual wheels of the transmission, or valves or actors through which the positions of the wheels can be adjusted. In the following, representing all possible components to be arranged in the housing, the sensors are taken into consideration.
2. Description of Related Art
As already mentioned, the rate of rotation of the individual wheels of a transmission can be monitored by means of the sensors using known technology. The sensors are connected through electrical cores to an electrical or electronic unit. Such sensors are known and available on the market. They operate, for example, inductively or utilize the Hall effect. Errors occurring in a transmission are indicated in the respective motor vehicle, for example, in a display field, so that they can be eliminated. The sensors are in the housing continuously surrounded by oil or wetted by oil. This is also true for the areas of the cores to which the sensors are connected. In order to prevent the oil from migrating along the cores and up to the electrical unit, the cores are interrupted outside of the housing, for example, through plug-type connectors or other “oil stoppers.” The assembly of the sensors with cores connected thereto is correspondingly difficult.